oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of the Storm
Details * Crafting *Completion of Demon Slayer *Completion of The Golem *The ability to defeat a level 100 demon |items = *Silverlight *Black mushroom ink (obtainable during quest) OR an empty vial *A silver bar *A Phoenix quill pen(Obtained during The Golem ) **'Note:' phoenix quill pen can be made by plucking a feather from a phoenix located in a mining area in the most NE mining spot of the Kharidian Desert and using the feather with black mushroom ink. *A pestle and mortar *Any black outfit (minimum 3 pieces—The dyed Silverlight does NOT count as a piece of black clothing; see below.) **'Note:' Black desert robe and shirt are recommended and can be either made during the quest or bought directly from the Grand Exchange. *2 Shantay passes (if not teleporting directly into the desert) |kills = Agrith-Naar (level 100) |recommended = Recommended: *400 coins (optional for carpet transport) *A ring of dueling (quick transport) *An amulet of glory to get to Al Kharid *Food and armour to defeat a level 100 demon *Prayer potions (for lower leveled players) *A waterskin *A spare Strange implement taken during The Golem quest to save a bit of time. }} Tip: To save some time, you can buy black priest robes from Thessalia's Fine Clothes in Varrock, black wizard hat from Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim, and dyed desert robes from black mushroom ink. Ghostly Robes are also an option and help with desert heat. Walkthrough South of Al Kharid Bank, talk to Father Reen. If you have already used black mushroom ink to colour your Silverlight, he will give you an extra uncoloured Silverlight free of charge (If you get an extra Silverlight, be sure to bank it. Evil Dave won't allow you to continue the quest with it in your inventory). After you start, go to Uzer past the Shantay Pass south of Al Kharid. (If you'd like, you can use the nearby fairy ring ). Be sure to bring your Silverlight with you already since you won't be able to continue without it. (You can take a magic carpet there for 75 - 200 coins depending on whether or not you have the Ring of charos and whether or not you've played the Rogue Trader game before.) After arriving in Uzer, talk to Father Badden—be sure to talk to him about all your options. Afterwards, enter the dungeon. When you try to enter the demon's lair, Evil Dave won't let you by because you aren't evil enough. You need to wear at least three items of black clothing. There are a number of ways to achieve this, including: *Dying a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink. *Wearing any three black armour items. The black gloves available from the Recipe for Disaster rewards chest also function as a black armour item. (This quest must be completed in order to finish the Evil Dave part of Recipe for Disaster.) Note: Wearing heraldic or trimmed black armour items will not be accepted by Evil Dave. *Wearing a black priest gown purchased from the clothing vendor in Varrock (top and bottom) along with a black wizard hat. *Wearing Dark Mystic Robes. *Wearing ghostly robes from the Desert Treasure quest (top, bottom, and hood). *Wearing Shade robe or Shade robe top *Wearing a black wizard hat, black cape, black partyhat, black h'ween mask, Black dragon mask, Black Demon Mask and/or black d'hide. *Void knight equipment DOES NOT work! *Black spiky vambs DO NOT work! *Vyrewatch clothing DOES NOT work! *Black santa hat DOES NOT work! *Obsidian cape DOES NOT work! *Black headband DOES NOT work! *Black cavalier DOES NOT work! *Mime boots DO NOT work! *Gloves of silence DO NOT work! *Ahrim's robes DO NOT work! *Rogue equipment DOES NOT work! *Black beret DOES NOT work! *Ardougne cloak DOES NOT work! *Eyepatch DOES NOT work! *Black Defender DOES NOT work! You also need to dye your Silverlight black using black mushroom ink (does NOT count as an 'evil' item). :Note: if you have a normal Silverlight in your inventory while having a black Silverlight equipped it will say that the sword is too shiny referring to the one in your inventory Equip your three black items, then tell Evil Dave you want to join the group, and he will let you through the portal. Evil Dave will take you to the leader of the group, Denath. He will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith-Naar, since Josef left. He will tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. Talk to Jennifer to get a demonic sigil mould. Go to Al Kharid, and make a demonic sigil with your silver bar (if you are using fairy rings, the furnace in Zanaris may be faster). You can use this to chant the incantation with the group. You no longer need your black equipment to enter the portal. If you need to gear up for the fight, save a trip and bring what you need. Go back to the demon's lair and talk to Matthew. He will tell you to find the book that Josef dropped in order to defeat the demon. Talk to the Golem—he will tell you that Denath killed Josef, but not before Josef hid the book in one of the kilns. You must talk to the golem before you can search the kilns! In Uzer, search all of the kilns that are outside (don't forget the one north of the magic carpet, and the one east of the temple. There are four (4) in total). You'll find a book. Read it; then, return through the portal, (With the book, because Matthew will ask you if he can read it as well) and discuss the content with Matthew. Strangely enough, the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backwards to the one that Denath told you to say. When you have finished, Denath will call you over to lead the incantation. Using your sigil, chant it in the order that he told you. (If you have forgotten, it is in the book but backwards.) Suddenly, Denath will walk into the centre of the circle and go into another dimension. Denath was Agrith-Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backwards. This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to get more people back in the circle and resummon him to defeat him! Pick up the sigil that Denath dropped. (If you don't, you will have to make another one.) Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will have run away, so chase after them through the portal. Tanya will get killed by ghosts, so take her sigil. Eric will be killed by a falling stone. Tell Evil Dave that he needs to return to the lair. He will give you Eric's sigil then return to the lair. Exit the dungeon. Father Badden and Father Reen will both be there, so give them each a sigil upon calling one of them simple-minded due to his apparent reluctance, and tell them to go to the demon's lair. Talk to the Clay Golem. He was programmed to never help summon demons, so go back into the dungeon, take the strange implement, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. Talk to the golem again, who will agree to help you. WARNING: If you are to die during the boss battle, all items not kept upon death will disappear. Do not risk any items you are not willing to lose! (It is possible to teleport out during the fight to avoid dying.) Back in the demon's lair, go into the circle, and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. Then, chant the incantation with your sigil in the order that you read in the book (the opposite order that you chanted it in last time). Agrith-Naar will appear, very angry that you summoned him. He will kill Matthew, then attack you. He is level 100. By default, he casts Fire Blast at a distance and uses both Melee and Fire Blast up close. If you use prayer, he'll automatically use the attack that you don't protect from. However, you can potentially have full protection by using the protection from magic prayer and standing two squares away from Agrith-Naar. If you are standing two or more squares away, he will telegrab you within his melee attack, but you can prevent continuous melee attacks by repeatedly moving back and hoping he continues to attack with fire blast. You must hit the final blow with Silverlight in order to win the fight. It is possible to hit the last blow with any other weapon than Silverlight if you swap the weapon to Silverlight on the exact moment you hit the final blow. ''' '''Warning: If you are flinching Agrith-Naar with Silverlight and click to run back behind a pillar or torch before the final blow is dealt (between the XP drop and the damage being dealt), then it will NOT count, and Agrith-Naar will recover a small bit of health. Once the demon is dead, try to examine the Darklight. It will have been merged with the demon's blood. Rewards Trivia *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a partyhat. *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambience of the throne room. *If you talk to Eric and walk away before he's finished talking, he will do the "Angry" emote and say "Don't ignore me!" *If you speak with the rug merchant while the sandstorm is brewing outside the temple, he will refuse to help you, exclaiming "Anyway, I'm not leaving the rugs alone in this weather. They could blow away!" *When you question the Golem as to why Father Badden despises him so much, the golem replies, "He should know that I could never hurt him. The first command in a golem's mind is that it cannot allow a human being to come to harm." This is a reference to Isaac Asimov's First Law of Robotics. Required for completing *Recipe for Disaster - Freeing Evil Dave